


Dickfingers

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dickfingers, Fingerfucking, M/M, Pleasure fingers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony calls Clint's fingers 'dickfingers'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dickfingers

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Tony, dickfingers ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37057932#t37057932)
> 
>  
> 
> [Jeremy Renner's fingers](http://media-cache-ec3.pinimg.com/550x/76/d0/12/76d012fb8ddcc639bfcbdcddc6d30207.jpg)  
> [Jeremy Renner's hands](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6pgk2ClOK1r7roqvo1_1280.jpg)  
>  
> 
> Tony thinks it's funny to call Clint's fingers 'dickfingers'... until one evening Clint shows Tony what he can do with them... ;)

“Wait, wait, wait... what?” Clint's brain screeched to a halt and he sat up to stare at Tony. He forced his brain to rewind a few sentences. “Did you just call my fingers _dickfingers_?” Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I guess that was what I called them.” Clint furrowed his brows and looked down at his hands. There were fingers. Eight... and two thumbs. They looked like fingers. He could bend them in the right places and... there wasn't anything unusual. They were fingers.

“Why? I mean... what's wrong with them?” Clint was a bit confused. Maybe he should've listened and not blocked him out. But sometimes Tony's rambling was sooo annoying. 

“They look like dicks.” Tony stated and Clint blinked. He looked at his hands once more. No, definitely no dicks. He'd seen quite a few. Dicks. Well, fingers too. But no, no dicks on his hands. Just normal fingers. 

“What?” He looked up and shook his head perplexed. 

“You didn't listen, right?” Tony huffed and Clint shrugged apologetically. 

“No, I just watched the show,” he finally admitted. They sat in the living room in the penthouse and while Tony worked on his StarkPad and rambled he had flopped down on the huge couch and zapped through the channels till he found something he wanted to watch. It was a cookery show and they just showed how to make Bolognese sauce. Clint loved it but he never made it himself and so he concentrated on the show while Tony chattered behind him and after a while he just blocked him out. Well, most of it. Every now and then he caught a few words and hummed agreeing. 

Tony shook his head and tsked but then he rose, went over to the couch, flopped down beside Clint and looked at the younger man. 

“I'm talking about the most ambitious plans for a suit for you and Natasha and you didn't listen.” He smirked, leaned down and kissed him. 

“You know I'm perfectly fine with my gear right now,” Clint grinned.

“But...” Tony wanted to start again but got interrupted when Clint kissed him again.

“So... about the part with my fingers being dickfingers...” he held them in front of Tony's face and the genius kissed one of his hands. The archer finally sat up and turned to face his lover.

“Your nails. They are... oddly shaped.” Tony shrugged and Clint looked down onto his fingers once again. 

“You mean these fingers?” He wriggled them and Tony grinned.

“Yes, these fingers. They look like... dicks.” 

“Tony, sometimes I wonder what's going on in your head.” Clint took the remote and switched off the TV before he slid over to the genius and fiddled his leg behind Tony so that they sat very close across from each other. He moved forward a few inches and kissed Tony, wrapped his arm around his waist and held him close. But before Tony could do anything he found himself flat on his back on the couch and Clint straddled his hips and held his hands over his head. 

“Sometimes I wonder what's going on in _your_ head,” he grinned and Clint raised his brow. 

“Guess I need to teach you a lesson,” he smirked and leaned down to kiss him again. He touched Tony's lips with his tongue and the older man obeyed and let him in. Passionately he explored his mouth, struggled with his tongue for dominance and ruffled one hand through Tony's hair. When they broke the kiss Tony grinned and Clint stripped him out of his shirt. 

“I like lessons,” Tony panted.

“Yeah? You will love this one,” Clint leaned down again to kiss him and Tony felt Clint's hands on his torso, teasing his nipples till they were hard. Tony arched into his touch and Clint chuckled into his mouth. 

“Eager, are we?” 

“With you? Always,” Tony said and wanted to touch the younger man but Clint grabbed his hands again. 

“No.” He moved them back over his head and placed them on the upholstery. “Don't move them,” he whispered and Tony felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Clint moved down along his body and left a small trail of feathery kisses on his torso and wherever his lips touched him his skin felt as if it was on fire. He circled his navel with his tongue and then opened his pants with his teeth and Tony gasped when he used his mouth and only his mouth to free his already hard cock out of his confinement. 

“God, Clint,” he already groaned and the younger man touched his glans with his tongue, teased the slit for a second before he finally removed the pants. Tony lifted his hips for a second to make it easier for him but he let his hands where Clint had placed them. 

Clint moved up along Tony's body, kissed him long and passionately, his tongue explored Tony's mouth, struggled with Tony's tongue and Tony groaned when he broke the kiss. Clint smiled, kissed Tony's jawline, his throat and over his collarbone to his chest, teased the nipples, first the left, then the right and Tony moaned and wriggled beneath him. His fingers carefully touched Tony's flanks while he moved downwards with kisses, over his stomach to his navel, along the happy trail, skipping the groin and he moved down to his feet on the right leg and back upwards on the left before he finally licked over Tony's rock hard and precum leaking cock. 

“Oh god, do something or I swear to god I'm going to burst,” Tony wailed and Clint chuckled but then he opened his mouth and took the head of Tony's cock in, swirled his tongue over the slit and started to suckle like he would do with a lollypop. 

“Fuck!” Tony yelped and Clint smiled around the cock but when Tony wanted to move his hands he raised his brow and retreated. 

“What did I say about your hands?” Clint cocked his head and Tony whined slightly but put them back over his head. Clint used this moment and leaned back to the end table, opened the drawer and took the bottle of lube they had there. It wasn't the first time they had sex on the couch.

“God, Clint!” Tony gasped when he finally took his dick in his hands, wrapped his fingers around the shaft and flicked his thumb over it's head. 

“Dickfingers, huh?” Clint grinned and Tony wailed.

“Yeah, move your dickfingers, please! Need...” 

“What do you need, Tony?” Clint's other hand slid between Tony's legs, massaged his perineum and he nearly jumped from the couch. 

“Need you...” Tony panted and Clint leaned up and brushed his lips in a small kiss but then he started to move his fingers along Tony's cock, circled his hand and Tony pressed his eyes shut and threw his head back onto the cushion. Clint could clearly see his hands clench and unclench and he knew, he wanted to touch him but he let them over his head, like Clint had ordered him to.

Clint's left hand moved farther down between Tony's legs and the older man spread them invitingly. 

“Please,” he gasped when Clint's finger brushed over his hole, massaged the pucker slightly. 

“Please, what?” 

“Stop teasing... please...” Tony panted and grasped his wrists to refrain himself from lowering them. Clint removed his hand from Tony's dick and he wailed in frustration but when he heard him open the bottle of lube he bit his lower lip. And then Clint moved his lubed index finger to Tony's entrance, circled the hole and when the older man moaned again he breached him.

“God, yessss,” he hissed and placed his leg over the backrest. Clint chuckled. 

“You like that? Like my dickfingers in your hole?” He whispered in Tony's ear and the older man groaned in pleasure when he started to slowly fuck him with one finger. Clint wrapped his other hand around Tony's dick again and started to move it up and down the shaft and Tony hissed, threw his head back once more and opened his mouth slightly. Clint withdrew his finger and Tony wailed but then he entered him with two fingers. Tony's moaning got louder and Clint finally touched his prostate. Tony yelped and moved his hip and Clint felt another spurt of precum on his hand.

“Oh, yes, you like my dickfingers, like it when I touch you with them.” He murmured and Tony groaned again. Clint fucked him with two fingers and made sure that he brushed his prostate every time, he scissored him and Tony's cock twitched in Clint's hand. Tony grabbed the armrest with his hands to hold them in position but he spread his legs a bit more to ease the access for Clint. 

“God... yes.... please... Clint...” Tony moaned when Clint added a third finger. He writhed and this time, when Clint hit his prostate he saw Tony's balls draw up and he came with a hoarse scream, spurted his load on his chest and clenched his ass around Clint's fingers. His breathing stuttered when Clint removed his fingers and he could see him twitch with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He wiped with one of his fingers through Tony's cum on his body, licked it off and Tony groaned again, when Clint sucked his own finger into his mouth. But then, with a smirk he leaned forward and captured Tony's lips in another sensual kiss, cupped his face and _released_ Tony's hands from their position. 

Tony lay on the couch, still blissed out when Clint wanted to move to get one of the wet wipes to clean his chest. But Tony stopped him, intertwined their fingers and then he moved Clint's hand to his lips, kissed the fingers and smiled. 

“Pleasure fingers,” he whispered and Clint leaned down to kiss him again. 

“So... you like them?” Clint smirked and Tony's face got earnest to a certain degree.

“Of course I like them. I love everything about you. Especially your fingers,” he added and then he grinned. He slowly sat up, took the wet wipes and cleaned his chest before he wrapped one hand around Clint's waist and the other one cupped his hard dick in his pants.

“Tell you what,” he said when Clint groaned slightly at the touch. “Give me five minutes and then I fuck you through the nearest available surface.” Tony grinned.

“I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
